


I've Been Walking Backwards

by Hedaenerys



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, or there will be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaenerys/pseuds/Hedaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after graduation, the Bellas have gone their seperate ways. Chloe, previously working in Africa finds herself in California again after her father dies. Jesse has to leave for New York for business, so Beca suggests they go on a trip to drive along the coast of California. Chloe knows the consequeces, but Beca just assumes it's old friendship. So this is probably the worst idea that Chloe has gone along with, but she just can't leave Beca Mitchell alone. (Ratings may change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rekindling Old Emotions

**A/N: I have a thing with travelling AUs. And post-graduation. Enjoy.**

_ Chapter One;  _ Rekindling Old Emotions

_“I was tangled in all the wires, tied down and I felt the fire, there was nothing for me to do, I was searching but not for you, I am caught up in your desire, it’s flush in the face desire, I wanna trade in the old for new, I was searching but not for you, I’ve been looking for a new emotion, I’ve been taken with a new emotion, I’ve been walking backwards.” –_ Walking Backwards, _Leagues_

It’s been three months since the Bellas graduated. Everyone’s gone their separate ways; Beca and Jesse have moved to LA together. They’re happy together; Jesse is currently working on his dream, scoring movie soundtracks and he loves it. Beca is producing music in LA, and is living her dream, signing record labels and producing music that she now hears on the radio 24/7. She’s never been happier.

But she still feels like there’s something missing. She doesn’t know what it is, and she doesn’t think that she’ll ever really know how to work it out.

Then there’s Chloe. She did in fact graduate from Barden with Russian Literature, and she pursued her career of teaching underprivileged children how to sing across in Africa. She’s happy; she’s helping those who are less fortunate than her to have a dream. She’s always been so charitable, and she’s found so much joy in giving to those who need it the most. She’s almost forgotten about the Bellas, but she’ll never completely forget.

She’s been on dates with countless people, wealthy South-Africans, well-mannered, well-spoken and handsome, but after the second or third date when things started getting intimate, she couldn’t quite handle it. It was almost like a post-traumatic stress disorder for her, but she didn’t understand. What was wrong? She didn’t know what it was that was eating at her mind for so long, but she hated it. Every time it happened, it came back to the Bellas. No, she wasn’t homesick for the Bellas. She was happy with her job now.

There’s something missing.

oO0Oo

Almost a year later, Chloe finds herself back in California. Everything seems a blur as she steps off the plane and someone next to her asks her if she’s okay, at which she nods but all she can thing is _I’m not okay, I’m not okay_. She had to come back because they were holding her father’s funeral. She has to walk through and ocean of so many people, all giving her odd looks as her frustration lay under a pit of despair. She just wanted it to be over.

oO0Oo

Some days later, after the funeral, she’s in her hotel room and she receives a Facebook message. It’s from Beca. Her eyes light up, sparking in a way that could only be described as relief. She’s relieved that her old best friend hasn’t forgotten her. Beca asks how she is, and she replies that she’s in California, because it was her father’s funeral. Beca replies with some sympathy, but asks why didn’t you tell me? Chloe says she didn’t think it was worth bothering you with. The younger girl tells Chloe that you can tell me whatever the fuck you want. I’m here for you.

The redhead smiles and she can’t help but feel a pulling at her heart for the other girl. She misses Beca so much, oh so much, but she doesn’t want to say. She doesn’t want to bring up old memories between them, and she might start feeling things again, like she did when they were best friends. Chloe didn’t want to risk anything.

But Beca asks if she wants to meet up with her and Jesse. Chloe sit there for a while, on the bed of her hotel room and she sighs. If she says no, she may have to never see Beca Mitchell again. Her old friend, who was with her with everything. If she says yes, there would be the risk of Chloe becoming too close. The redhead shuts her eyes and opened them again, before sending a reply to Beca.

Beca sends back a smiley emoji. Great, can’t wait to see her old friend again. The older girl sends back a heart and switches her phone off. She brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them, her head in her hands. She runs her hands through her soft red hair and looks across the room at the plain wall, her clear blue eyes searching for an answer. The past few days have been too stressful for her, and she doesn’t know if she’s able to do this. But she forces a laugh from herself, shaky but with the hint of confidence.

“You always enjoy a little risk, Beale.”

oO0Oo

“Hey, Chlo!”

The redhead turns to see Beca sprinting towards her, her own arms outstretched in a hug. The smaller girl collided with Chloe with such force that she nearly fell over, but for a moment the redhead felt a wave of happiness from seeing her old friend.

“Let me look at you. “ Beca held her at arm’s length and grinned. “You look _great_. Sorry, I haven’t given you a chance to talk, I’ll shut up now.”

Chloe laughed. “Hey, Becs. You look amazing yourself. No more flannel shirts though?” The older girl teased her, pushing Beca’s shoulder back a little.

The brunette smirked. “I have to wear professional clothing now. By professional, I mean I had to do a _lot_ of persuading to my boss about him letting me wear trousers. No way in hell am I wearing a skirt again. I had a bad phase.”

The redhead’s eyes sparked as she felt the old connection between them grow again. Jesse came up behind Beca and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, Chloe!” He said, grinning at her.

Chloe felt an odd pang at her chest as she saw Jesse, but her happiness died a little bit. “Oh, hey Jesse. Life good?”

He nodded, smiling at her. “So, let’s go get lunch then? I’m starving. I could eat a person.”

Beca giggled. “You already have.”

Jesse grinned and nipped Beca’s neck, which made her squeal. “Let’s go, c’mon Chlo!”

Chloe obliged.

oO0Oo

“Chlo, you listening?”

Chloe snapped out of her trance. “Yeah, sorry. Was thinking.” She laughs at Beca.

Beca rolls her eyes. “So, I get invited to the Grammy’s, and I walk down the front, and Beyoncé is there, and she’s there with Jay-Z. So I’m just standing, _chatting_ to Beyonce and inside I’m legit dying. She told me she liked my music. Beyonce liked _my_ music!”

Jesse shakes his head at Chloe. “She’s been on about this for about a month. A month. Beca, you need to stop.”

The redhead smiles. “It’s okay, I like hearing Beca’s stories.”

Jesse shakes his head again as Beca looks at him triumphantly. “You’re the first, I’m pretty sure.”

Chloe feels her phone buzz and checks it. Looks at the time. “I think I need to go. I have my flight later.”

The redhead didn’t miss the disappointment that flowed through Beca’s eyes. “Shit, Chlo, you’re going already? You can’t stay around for a few days?”

The older girl shruggs unhappily. “I had to book the cheapest flights. Charity work isn’t as beneficial to me.”

Beca grins. “Cancel your flight. I’ll pay for you to go back in a few days.”

“No, I can’t ask that from you!”

The brunette leans across the table and takes Chloe’s hands in her own. “Yes you can. You’re my old best friend. We’ve done a lot together. Let me do this for you, Chlo. I wanna spend more time with you.”

Chloe’s hands were warm in Beca’s and she felt herself looking into Beca’s eyes which are filled with such meaning and yet filled with such feelings that Chloe couldn’t read.

The redhead smiles. “Okay, okay. But I’m paying you back when I can.”

“Yes! Alright, you’re gonna stay with me and Jesse. We have a great apartment near Long Beach. I can’t wait to show you!”

oO0Oo

“Holy _shit_.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she walked into Beca and Jesse’s apartment. It was expensive, _very_ expensive. More than Chloe would ever afford or hope to afford.

Beca felt her friend’s awkwardness and she diverted herself to the kitchen. “I’m getting you a drink. We need to celebrate.” Chloe wasn’t listening too much, she was just walking around in awe.

“So you can afford all of this?” She asked in a voice filled with curiousity.

“Yeah. Jesse brings in the money for long term when he scores for a movie, and then when the movie is released the money comes rolling in. I made money on a more regular routine since my boss pays me weekly.” Beca called as she came through, holding a couple of beer bottles in her hands. She handed one to Chloe, who gripped the bottle over Beca’s fingers as it slid out of her grasp.

“Been a long time since we’ve drunk together, Mitchell.” Chloe took a sip of beer.

Beca blushed a little. _Blushed?_ Chloe thought. “Yeah, I know. I remember when you used to call me Mitchell, Beale.”

The redhead smiled, so genuinely and so innocently that Beca felt as though she was back in college again. “Shit, I’ve missed you.” Beca whispered before hugging the other girl tightly. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, closing her eyes and breathing in the brunette’s scent. It’s so sweet, almost like vanilla but she also smells like Chloe remembers, and it makes her weak at the knees to be this close to her friend again.

In the background, they can hear Jesse on the phone. He sounds agitated, but not angry. A while later, he emerges from the bedroom.

“What is it, babe?” Beca turns to him, her beer bottle in hand.

Jesse sighs. “I’ve got to go out to New York. Want me at a meeting for scoring the new DC movie coming out.”

The brunette raises her eyebrows. “So? That’s amazing that they’ve chosen you!”

He looks at her sadly. “Thing is, is that I’ve got to go for two weeks. And then if they want me, I have to stay for a month after that.”

Beca lowers her beer bottle in her hand. “Oh. Jesse, I’m not going to stop you if you want to go, and I will support you. I know it’s a long time, but it’s not forever.”

Jesse smiles. “Okay. Thanks, Becs. That means a lot. I’ll have to think about it though, I don’t know if I could just leave you.”

The younger girl smiles and walks over to him, and kisses him on the lips. “It’s alright babe. I can handle myself. And I have Chloe now!” She winks across at Chloe, who is twiddling with her beer awkwardly but she manages a smile anyway.

oO0Oo

A day later, Jesse is packing up the taxi to go to the airport. He took the meeting advantage, and Beca was hugging him repeatedly. “I’ll call you when I get there,” He promised, kissing her several times as Chloe helped put some of his cases in the trunk.

Beca and Chloe stood on the edge of the walkway, waving their hands until he was no longer in sight.

“Must be hard.” Chloe murmured half to herself, half to Beca.

“What is?” Beca turned to Chloe, her eyes inquisitive.

“To love someone. It must be hard.”

The brunette tilted her head. “Haven’t you ever loved someone before?”

The older girl looked across at the sea and sighed before looking back to Beca.

“I’ve only ever been in love with one person, but I had to let them go because I couldn’t tell them I loved them.”

Beca grimaced. “Sorry about that, Chlo. They obviously weren’t good enough for you then. Let’s go inside, I have a surprise for you.”

Chloe let Beca go first.

“No, they were too good for me.” She whispered gently to herself.

oO0Oo

“Huh?”

“We take my car and drive up to San Francisco. And drive back. I mean, Jesse is away for ages and since I can pay for your flight, we can just mess around for a week. Like we used to. Remember the trip we did with the Bellas to Vegas?”

Chloe grinned. She did remember, and she remembered well.

“Damn, that was a fun trip.”

“So, what do you say? We can just stay wherever on the way up. Drive by the sea. It would be fun.”

The older girl rolled her eyes. “You literally sound like me, last year. When I said that the trip to the zoo would be fun, and Emily nearly got her hand bitten off by a giraffe.”

Beca almost spat out her water she’d been drinking. “Oh my god, her face. I was _pissing_ myself.”

The redhead looked across at Beca, laughing together. This is what she missed. To feel like this again. It felt so _fucking_ good.

Chloe smiled out the corner of her mouth. “Sure, Becs. Let’s go on vacation.”

“It’s a trip.”

“Definitely a vacation.”

Beca threw her water bottle cap at the redhead who opened her mouth in mock offense and proceeded to leap up and chase the younger girl around the room. When Chloe eventually caught the smaller girl, she tackled her to the floor and they lay over each other laughing.

The redhead got herself up. “Well, when are we going?”

Beca looked at the clock. “We can go when we pack the car up.”

Chloe felt her subconscious tell her that she shouldn’t do this, she really, _really_ shouldn’t, but what is there to stop her? Nothing. She knows how this trip, sorry, vacation is going to end. She knows, deep down, but she wants something to happen. And she doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but she knows it’s better than nothing. And now she knows what she was feeling back in Africa. She knows so well that there was a piece of her missing, a piece of her heart that belonged to her old best friend, Beca Mitchell.

The older girl looked over at Beca and smiled, a most genuine, heartfelt smile that made her crystal eyes glint in the daylight and made Beca smile almost involuntarily.

“Well, we better get started then.”

 

**A/N: Let me know what you think, please. <3**

 


	2. These Feelings Are Weird, and I Don't Know What They Mean

_ Chapter 2-These Feelings Are Weird, and I Don’t Know What They Mean _

**A/N: Chapter title= Fall Out Boy song**

It doesn’t take them long to pack up the car. Chloe had only brought with her a medium sized suitcase and a gym-bag with _Barden Bellas_ in blue lettering on the sides. Beca however, is prompted by Chloe to bring a suitcase as well, but as stubborn as Beca can be, she just wants to bring her gym bag. Well, they’re only gone for a week, so it’s not like Beca has to bring a month’s supply of clothes (which is what Chloe has decided to do.)

Beca ends up taking her own car over Jesse’s car; even though Jesse’s is much nicer and much newer, she prefers her old beaten up car that she’s had since college anyway. Chloe’s mood seems to have changed a lot since they’d spent time together, she’d been more like old Beca; distant and concealed, but now she was practically buzzing with excitement at the opportunity to go on this trip with Beca, so much so that she was so much like Old Chloe which made the younger girl smile. There was always something about Chloe’s happiness that made Beca feel uneasy, but always in a good way.

The redhead offers to drive first, but Beca wants to.

“So, if we crash and we die, you can blame me in the Afterlife.”

“Oh ha-ha.”

So that’s how at 9am they set off to San Francisco together, in each other’s company.

oO0Oo

“Wait, I’m pretty sure we should have taken that right turn that we _just_ passed.”

“I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t have.”

Chloe outstretched the map on the dashboard. “Yeah, look. The main highway goes off onto this road which leads back to the road that goes along the coast.”

The brunette cast her eyes over to the map. “Damn it.”

Chloe just laughed.

oO0Oo

It began to hit midday, and they were already feeling the heat of the sun as they cruised along the coast with the windows down. Beca had insisted they closed the windows and put on the AC, but Chloe just persisted that they open the windows and get some “fresh air”. Beca glared at Chloe but didn’t argue, as the redhead remained triumphant and pressed the ‘down’ button on by the window and let the wind come through. Beca kept casting sideways glances across at Chloe. She hadn’t actually registered what she was wearing, a light grey tank top that showed her slightly tanned arms and a necklace that had these beautiful green, yellow, red and black beads on them with the tooth of some animal. Beca guessed she must have gotten it from Africa.

Stealing glances back at the road and then back at Chloe. She was wearing these sunglasses that reflected the sunlight and her hair was flowing free around her shoulders, and she was just beautiful to Beca’s eyes. Her hair was flowing backwards with the current of the wind and she looked so calm and so _happy_. Her lips were parted in almost a smile, but not quite, but Beca knew that she was in a positive state of mind, and so the younger girl looked back at the road and kept driving, a smile playing at her own lips.

oO0Oo

“Let’s stop here.”

“What, why?”

“I’m _starving,_ Chlo.”

Chloe suddenly heard her own stomach made a rumbling noise and she bit her lower lip and giggled. She decided to ignore how Beca’s eyes diverted down to her lips.

“Alright.”

oO0Oo

A little while later, the two found a café next to the coast and they sat down outside as the sun beat down on them.

“I have no idea why I moved to LA. It’s ridiculously hot.” Beca started complaining before she saw Chloe’s smirk.

“Yeah, I noticed. You’re super pale, so this definitely calls for a vampirism check.” Chloe laughed as Beca gave her a scowl, which Chloe knew she didn’t mean and picked up the menu.

“What is this?”

“What?”

Beca showed her the menu, a puzzled look crossing over her face which made Chloe’s eyes lighten up at. She loved it when Beca asked her things. It made her feel like she had the upper hand in their conversations for once, without the younger girl being so damn sarcastic.

“Mackerel? It’s a type of fish.”

“I’ve never seen that before.”

“How have you _never_ seen that before?”

“I thought it was just for exclamation purposes. Like, you know, holy mackerel!”

Chloe looked at Beca, her lips parted slightly in a look of utmost disbelief.

“Damn, I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one.”

Beca sighed loudly, preparing Chloe for some dramatic comment. “Well, Chloe, am I? The big question is; what really _is_ smartness? What measures it?”

“Wow, your degree in philosophy really paid off.”

“Fuck you.”

Chloe sat there, giggling to herself like an idiot as one of the workers came over to take their order. Beca decided to steer clear of the fish and ordered a steak, and Chloe decided to have pasta.

As the waitress took their menus away, Beca was looking at Chloe with narrowed eyes. The redhead looked across the table at her best friend and grinned.

“What?”

“Why’d you get _pasta?_ So healthy and gross.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I’m a vegetarian now.”

“Jesus. You’re one of them.” Beca sat back in her chair in mock-shock.

“Shut _up,_ Beca.”

oO0Oo

After they’ve eaten, they head back to the car. It’s about 3pm, and they’re about two hours way from San Francisco, but Chloe wants to stop and go on the beach. Beca insists that they should go now so they’d avoid the traffic at rush-hour but there’s something about Chloe’s face that she can’t say no to. So she pays her parking meter for another two hours and Chloe is bounding up and down with excitement. She’s not been on the beach in California for two years, and she’s so excited that Beca has to laugh.

They walk down to the beach, well, Beca does whereas Chloe practically sprints down. The brunette grumbles to herself and jogs down to Chloe who is standing ankle deep in the ocean having lost her flip-flops on the run down. Beca picks up her best friend’s lost shoes as though she were looking after a kid and takes her combat boots and socks off, leaves them in the sand and goes to join the redhead looking over the ocean.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Chloe says softly.

Beca looks across at Chloe, the sun shining on her face and lighting up her smile and her eyes, _her eyes_ , were reflecting the sun’s soft yellow afternoon light back to Beca as she turned her head to look to the smaller girl for a response.

“What is?” Beca’s voice came out as a whisper, which she didn’t mean to do.

The redhead swallowed nervously. “Uh, the sea? What did you think I was talking about?”

Beca turned her head to the sun. “Oh. I wasn’t sure if you were referring to the sun or the sea.” She said, convincingly.

Chloe’s eyes glazed in disappointment for a hope she had only thought about. “Ah, yeah. I meant the sea.”

They stood there in silence for a minute, admiring the view before Chloe accidently kicks the water in front of her all over Beca’s legs. The brunette let out a little squeal, which led Chloe to clamp both her hands over her mouth to conceal her laughter as Beca narrowed her eyes at Chloe, giving her advance warning. The redhead’s eyes widened and she started to back away from Beca as the smaller girl started running after her, splashing sea water at her with her legs.

After a minute of them running after each other in circles, Beca put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily for a second as Chloe came up behind her, laughing.

“I miss this.” She says, standing behind Beca.

“Miss what?”

“Us.”

Beca gulps down some more air before standing up to look at Chloe who apparently was inches away from her face.

“I miss this too.” Beca breathes, looking between each of Chloe’s eyes. She suddenly feels herself blush and she takes a step backwards away from Chloe, slightly uncertain.

“Wanna walk?” The brunette asks, looking for a read on Chloe’s closed expression.

The redhead’s eyes light up and she nods, skipping towards Beca as they walk along the beach, their feet in the tide as they carry their shoes.

After they walk together for almost ten minutes in silence, not an awkward silence but the kind of silence that makes them both comfortable in, Beca takes Chloe’s flip flops from her hands and grins at a surprised Chloe.

“What?”

Beca circles round the redhead and jumps onto her, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck. “Argh!” The older girl tried to gain her balance and she holds the smaller girl on her back.

“Some warning next time?”

“Onward, trusty steed!”

Chloe lumbers forward, but she’s not really strong enough to carry Beca who apparently weighs the same as the Empire State building. The redhead lets Beca go, but the smaller girl continues to hold on and so they fall backward, Chloe toppling onto Beca as the brunette giggles. The redhead is sprawled over Beca and she starts laughing, not the sort of general Chloe-giggle but a laugh that makes Beca feel all warm inside. Beca looks up at the older girl who has both arms next to the brunette’s waist as she tried to get up. The smaller girl is looking up to Chloe, who is doing everything she can _not_ to look into Beca’s eyes right now because she’s not sure what would happen if she did. The redhead pushes herself up and catches Beca’s glance and Jesus, the _lust_ that Chloe has right now to take Beca’s hands in her own, intertwining them, holding them above her head in the soft sand and to kiss her on her beautiful lips is overwhelming. Chloe feels her heart racing inhumanely fast and suddenly looks like she’s going to have a nervous breakdown.

“Chloe? You have seaweed in your hair.”

The redhead let out something crossed between a squeal and a noise of disgust as she pulled at her hair for this slimy piece of green sea-snot. Beca just laughed and reached over, and pulled a long strand of seaweed from her hair. Chloe made a face of disgust.

“You know, it kinda suits you. Maybe you should dye your hair green.”

“Hilarious. Beca the joker, making friends all over the country since 1994.”

Beca shot her a sarcastic look and stood up and brushed the shingle off of her and looked at her wrist. “Oops, I don’t wear a watch. What time is it?”

Chloe checked the time. “It’s almost five.”

“Traffic peak hour!” Beca sang, skipping backwards away from Chloe.

“Yeah, yeah.”

oO0Oo

Three hours later, they were still sitting in traffic along the highway. Beca had tried to turn off to take the road along the coast, but that was jammed too. The sun had started to set over the sea, and Chloe appeared to be absolutely fascinated by the whole thing, as though she hadn’t seen the sun before, Beca had pointed out. But she did have to admit it was something.

Looking at the clock on her dashboard, she grimaced and looked back at the map. “Let’s stay in a motel.”

“Huh?”

“Or we’ll get to San Francisco at like, two in the morning.”

“Oops. My bad.”

If Chloe had been Jesse, she would have been incredibly pissed off right now. But Chloe was so happy earlier, possibly the happiest that Beca could even remember. And there was something about her that she couldn’t really shake from her head, because the other girl was so incredibly amazing. She could never be angry with Chloe, and whenever she was, she felt like shit about it. Like the year she joined and she yelled at Chloe for sticking up for Aubrey, and she could _feel_ the hurt in the redhead’s eyes. Or the time when they were preparing for Worlds, and she couldn’t bear lying to Chloe anymore, so she just expressed her guilt in anger and she knew she’d wounded Chloe badly. She just couldn’t do it.

But it shouldn’t be like this. If Beca was in love with Jesse, then she shouldn’t be pissed off with him. She should be pissed off with Chloe. But she couldn’t. And Chloe wasn’t Jesse, Chloe was Chloe. The thoughts swarming her head right now were insane. _What if I’m not in love with Jesse?_

“Beca.”

“Huh?”

“You’re doing that thing where you like, talk to yourself. It’s distracting.”

“You’re distracting.”

“What?”

“I said _you’re_ distracting.”

Chloe grinned. “Pull over up here. There’s a sign for a motel.”

oO0Oo

Beca practically fell into the motel room, but she’d only brought her gym bag like Chloe, since they were only staying the night. The receptionist was almost all booked up, but they had one double bed left to rent out and Beca looked at Chloe questioningly in asking her if she was okay with it, and the redhead nodded eagerly, but then tried to play it off as ‘cool’.

Chloe followed after her and she shut the door with her leg and dropped her bag at the door and fell backwards onto the bed, as Beca collapsed forwards next to her.

“I just realised,” Beca started.

“That you have an undying love for me? You’re gay? You’ve decided to produce porn?”

Beca laughed. “None of those things would be the worst.”

Chloe propped herself up on her elbow and she looked at Beca. “Tell me, what did you first fall for when you fell in love with me, then.” She asked teasingly, but honestly meaning every word.

Beca smirked and looked away silently, but when she looked back at Chloe, the redhead was still smiling at her, waiting for an answer. Beca thought she’d play along.

“Probably your eyes.”

“Why my eyes?”

Beca looked from the bed covers that she was picking at to Chloe’s inquisitive eyes. “They’re just such a clear shade of blue. It’s almost like, they’re like the sea we were looking at earlier. Your eyes are just so hypnotising. And sometimes I can’t take my eyes off of you for that reason.”

The younger girl snapped out of her trance and she saw Chloe’s mouth parted slightly, as though she was shocked and Beca blushed a little. “Uh, I’m going to shower. Lots of sand.”

“Can I join? We can sing.”

Beca took a towel from outside the bathroom door. “That was a one-time thing, Chloe. You have to earn all _this_.” She gestured to her body like Chloe had when she’d walked in on her in the shower.

Chloe laughs as Beca winks at her and shuts the bathroom door.

oO0Oo

About an hour later, Beca hears the water shut off for Chloe’s shower and then hears the redhead singing. “ _I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down rolling on the ground, you can pretend it was me but no,”_ she sang before emerging from the bathroom.

“Sexual.”

“Huh?” Beca obviously took Chloe by surprise.

“Animals, by Maroon 5. Kinky.”

“Shhh. You’re ruining my jam.”

“Your diddle jam?”

Beca is only answered with a wet towel to the face that had previously been around Chloe’s head. The redhead pulled on a shirt and some underwear quickly before getting into the bed next to Beca, who had gotten up to turn off the light, and then coming back to be in bed next to the redhead.

“I wish this could last forever.”

“What could?” Beca turned over to face Chloe in the dark.

“Us. This trip.”

Beca was silent for a second and Chloe couldn’t see her expression.

“Me too.”

They lay there in silence for a moment before Beca found her eyes growing heavy and she sighed lightly. “Night, Chloe.” She murmured softly before turning over to have her back to the redhead.

Chloe swallowed and put her outside arm over Beca’s middle and pulled her a little closer to hug her. Beca didn’t think to question and instinctively curled up next to Chloe, taking the older girl’s hand in her own and stroking the back of her hand with a thumb. Beca felt so warm next to Chloe and it filled her with a feeling that she’d not felt before, never with Jesse or anyone else and she didn’t know what it was.

But she never wanted it to stop. 


End file.
